galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meemos
Meemos appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Gaia. Meemos (ミーモス Mīmosu) or Mimos was a originally a computer virus, called Crisis Ghost (クリシスゴースト Kurishisu Gōsuto), created by Queen Mezard that infected the photon computer Crisis, which was designed by Hiroya Fujimiya (Ultraman Agul's host). Crisis Ghost went berserk during the arrival of the giant kaiju Zoruim. After Crisis' system were frozen, Crisis Ghost transferred its content to the internet and transferred itself into the remains of the alien lifeforms Apatee and Algyuros that GUARD had retrieved placed in a research building, and created his physical from. The Crisis Ghost infected the photon powered computer, Crisis, the day it was put online. Crisis was created to predict the Earth's future by calculating every possible outcome, however Crisis Ghost's corruption made the computer predict that humankind would lead to the destruction of the Earth. This false prediction is what lead Hiroya Fujimiya on his path to become Ultraman Agul and try to save Earth from mankind, asked it what should be cleansed on Earth. The answer shocked him when the computer showed him that the world's fate was destruction and it cause: Mankind. Abandoning the project he began several other research projects (also leading to Agul's misguided idea), one was to control monsters to keep them away from populate areas and the other was to find the 'will if the Earth', to devise a solution for the world's problem. When Gamu was testing CRISIS he encountered the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia fighting a dragon. After the battle, Gamu was back to reality and got off the machine. When Zoruim arrived on Earth, Crisis Ghost send the presence of the Radical Destruction Bringer, and went berserk leading to GUARD of Europe to freeze Crisis, however Crisis Ghost still managed to escape to the internet and go unnoticed, by GUARD and XIG. After Zoruim's destruction, Crisis Ghost invaded XIG's computer, but it was driven out and traveled to GUARD's Geo Base, where it invaded the storage containing the pieces of Apatee and Algyuros. After melding the pieces together, it morphed into Fake Ultraman Gaia (ニセウルトラマンガイア Nise Urutoraman Gaia). However, it showed it was not Gaia, as Crisis Ghost imitated Gaia Version 1, but the real Gaia had achieved his Version 2 form. XIG sent fighters to combat the Crisis Ghost, even after seeing it imposing as Ultraman Gaia. The fake guardian of Earth grabbed on of the XIG Fighters, Gamu Takayama then transformed into the true Ultraman Gaia and rescued the pilot. The two giants used their Photon Edge and Photon Crusher, and the imitator was quickly defeated and Crisis Ghost's new form was revealed, Meemos, a combination of Apatee's and Algyuros' bodies. Gaia quickly engaged in combat, but Meemos' used his new found metal organic powers to his advantage. After attacking Gaia, Meemos threw a fork at Gaia's neck that pinned him to the ground while his four active boomerangs lashed his hands and feet. But thanks to XIG's assault, Gaia was soon freed and transformed into Supreme Version. A short beating later, Gaia used the Photon Stream to blast Meemos' body out of existence. Powers and Abilities * Metal Manipulation: Meemos can generate and manipulate the metal over his bodies in various manners. Among them are: ** Transform: Meemos can transform the metal that is his body at will, an ability he took from Apatee. ** Metal Boomerangs: Meemos can fire homing boomerangs from his body to attack the opponent. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Electric Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe